


Trail Dust

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-13
Updated: 2001-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Vin decide to wash away the trail dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trail Dust

Chris pulled the bandanna from his face, stepped down from his horse and slapped at his clothing with his hand. He found himself almost choking in the cloud of dust that was raised into the air surrounding him. He had never known it to be so dry. He rubbed a hand through his itchy scalp, feeling the dust clog under his short finger nails. Even his bandanna was caked in the fine trail dust, especially as he had used it over his mouth for the past few hours to prevent the worst of the dust from crawling into his lungs.

Looking across, it seemed Vin Tanner had fared no better, his buckskin coat having turned a shade of pink from the heavy covering of pale red dust. They had been riding for days in this unrelenting heat and dust as they headed back to the town they were being paid to protect. Yesterday, after the breeze whipped up a little stronger, Chris felt certain his face felt as smooth as a baby's bottom from the abrasive qualities of this fine dust, only the roughness of a day's growth of beard telling him he was a grown man.

Chris turned away from his trail companion. Ahead of him was a glorious sight, especially on such a hot and dusty day as this, and Chris felt his horse move with an eager anticipation that matched his own as they looked upon the sparkling water of the wide Rio Grande. They had come across a sheltered inlet where a tiny amount of the slow moving water tumbled around eight feet off a small ledge into a large pool before the water from this natural pool drained back into the main river

Chris stripped the saddle from his horse and dropped it to the ground in the shade beneath a scraggly tree. He ground-tied his gelding so his horse had enough room to reach the water's edge yet still be able to stand under the sparse shade afforded by the tree. He stood for a long moment, gazing at the inviting water, barely conscious of Vin removing the saddle from Peso and tying off his horse close by.

Uncaring of his audience, Chris began to strip off, the sparkling water beckoning to him with a siren call of its own.

****

Vin looked up from where he was engaged in beating the dust from his own clothing with his hat, and paused. The black duster, looking almost red in colour from the heavy coating of trail dust, had been thrown aside. The more red than black, flat brim hat sailed past to land on top revealing dirty blond hair matted and dulled from sweat and dust. Vin grinned at the sight of those sun and dust-streaked strands standing up in all directions and knew, if he reached out and touched them, that they would feel as stiff as a board. The gun belt came next and Vin's eyes dropped lower to watch those nimble fingers releasing the buckle, rolling the belt and then dropping it without ceremony onto the duster.

Vin's eyebrows climbed into his hairline, his mouth falling open in shock. The sight of that slow moving river paled in comparison to the erotic show now being played out before him.

Chris had dropped to the ground, struggling momentarily with his boots and stockings, a soft moan falling from his dry lips as he wiggled his newly freed toes. He clambered back onto his feet and dispatched his shirt in seconds, opening only the first few buttons then shrugging the dust-caked material over his head. The top of his faded long johns had dark circles of sweat beneath the arms, across his chest and down the length of his back, the sweat-dampened material clinging to every angle and every curve of the lean torso. Chris unbuttoned this undershirt and pulled it from his body to reveal a well-defined, lean but muscular, sweaty chest sparsely covered in fine blond hair.

Vin's eyes widened further, his breath becoming more labored as Chris's attention went to the button fly of the dark, skin-tight pants. If it was at all possible, Vin felt his mouth become even drier with each button opened - and when Chris started to wriggle out of the tight denim, his hips swaying seductively, Vin had to bite his lower lip to prevent a moan of pure, unadulterated lust from escaping. As Chris wiggled, those pants lowered, the long johns falling away with them to reveal the pale flesh of his firm ass cheeks.

Suddenly, there he was, standing before Vin Tanner totally naked - and completely beautiful. That's when it struck Vin that Chris was no longer staring at the welcoming water, rather, his attention was focused on Vin - and then Vin realised that he had not moved a single inch since Chris began his strip.

****

Chris raised an eyebrow questioningly, a blush rising into his cheeks when he realised he was standing stark naked before his fully clothed and extremely embarrassed trail companion. He felt a sudden twitching in his groin at the thought of Vin watching him strip, and this bolt of pleasure had Chris quickly turning away to seek cover in the water. As he let the water cover both his embarrassment and his growing erection, Chris realised that, in all the time he had known Vin, he had never once seen him undressed - not even as far down as his long johns. A mischievous smile curled his lips.

"Why don't you come in, Vin. Water's fine." Chris dunked his head under the water, raising it and shaking out the droplets. "Hell. It's better than fine."

"Sure. In a while."

****

Vin turned away, pretending to be more interested in seeing to his horse's comfort while he waited for Chris to lose interest in watching him. There was no way he was going to strip until he had managed to will down his hard erection, especially as there could be only one cause for his obvious arousal - unless Chris could be convinced that Vin always got this turned on by large bodies of water.

When he was certain he had got his betraying body back under control, and he had checked that Chris's attention was focused elsewhere, Vin performed his own version of a quick strip then plunged into the river.

"Goddamn, Larabee! Thought you said it was fine?"

Chris grinned unashamedly and Vin gave him a splash. Chris had to know, from past experience, that Vin felt the cold more acutely than the rest of them, despite his harsher upbringing and chosen lifestyle.

"Hey, Chris? Where are you going?"

Vin swallowed hard as he watched Chris wade out of the water, his eyes glued to the firm ass, watching the play of muscle as Chris strode over towards his saddlebag. Vin glanced away quickly when Chris finished retrieving whatever it was he had gone for, not wanting to be caught staring at the man's private parts when Chris turned back to the water. However, his eyes did linger long enough to catch a glimpse of the heavy sac and softened sex, noting it was a fair length despite being shriveled by the coldness of the water.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Chris waded back in, his heart beating faster when Chris stopped when the water had reached mid-thigh leaving the rest of his body fully exposed. Vin swallowed hard when Chris dipped his hands into the water, framing his groin momentarily before he started rubbing his hands together. Vin became mesmerized as a lather formed around those long, agile fingers. He found himself following the movements of one hand as it spread the lather over the strong, lean torso, rubbing over the pink disc of a peaked nipple, dipping into the valley between the pectorals then lower to scrub across the washboard stomach muscles. When one hand lifted the softened sex Vin sighed, feeling as if he had died and gone to heaven as he watched those fingers glide over the silky flesh. He licked his lips as Chris paid such careful attention to his own manhood, then almost groaned aloud when those strong fingers glided over one hip to stroked the soapy suds across his firm ass and into the valley between the cheeks.

"Vin?"

Vin's eyes snapped upwards, expecting to see confusion or maybe even disgust on his companion's face but, instead, Chris was giving him a strange, calculating look.

"Did you want to use some of this soap?"

"Eh.. Sure."

"Just a minute while I..."

Chris lathered up some more and then handed the soap across. Vin could not seem to get his mind and body to cooperate, and he found himself watching as Chris ran those soapy hands through his short hair, scrubbing hard at his scalp while moaning softly in pleasure. The spell was broken when Chris moved suddenly, wading across the pool until he stood beneath the softly cascading water. Instead of getting down to his own ablutions, Vin became mesmerized by the sight of that beautiful figure luxuriating in the flow of water. Chris had thrown back his head, the long column of creamy throat so open and enticing, and Vin wondered what it would feel like beneath his lips as he imagined kissing and licking that vulnerable flesh. Chris was slowly rinsing the soap from his hair, his fingers moving in slow circles through the water-darkened strands; muscles flexing, sliding fluidly beneath the ivory skin. Rivulets of water ran down the side of his face, down his chest, dripping over the peaked nipples, parting the fine hairs that arrowed down towards the slowly filling shaft.

Words of poetry filled Vin's head; verses that he could never recite to Mary Travis.

"Need some help there, Vin?"

Vin looked up in shock, suddenly aware how this must look to Chris, but he found no disgust in those big, green eyes, just an anticipatory glint.

"Come here."

Vin swallowed hard, his legs feeling as if they were made of lead as he waded across the pool to stand directly in front of Chris. The soap was taken out of his hand for a moment then handed back. Strong, coarse fingers gently stroked soap over his shoulder, trailing briskly down his arm, splaying his fingers and cleaning them before traveling back up the delicate inner arm. Chris took the soap and passed it to Vin's clean hand then mirrored his actions on the other side, treating Vin's left hand to a gentle massage before returning back up to the shoulder. The feel of a soapy hand stroking across the plane of his chest was delightful but he gasped when those fingers teased across first one nipple then the other, the sensation sending frissons of energy sparking along his nerve endings. The hand moved lower, his stomach muscles rippling in response to those clever fingers.

All this time, his eyes remained locked with Chris's, enthralled by the way the green was slowly being swallowed up by darkness, seeing a reflection of himself in the dilated pupil. A hand cradled his balls, the fingers rolling them gently as the other hand wrapped itself around his hardened shaft. A thumb traced over the head, sending more licks of fire through his body and this time Vin could not hold back a moan, his eyes closing in pleasure, head arching back. He felt cool lips against his throat, and he reached out to cup Chris's head and hold those lips in place, his fingers running through the wet strands. Chris was moving him forward and he followed, unresisting, into the cascade of water. Vin pulled Chris tight against his own body, reveling in the feel of the water massaging his skin, of the heated flesh against his flesh, trapping those hands between their close-pressed bodies. He felt the first tingling warning of his approaching climax and groaned when, suddenly, Chris pushed him away.

Vin stared at his companion in wide-eyed shock, terrified that it had all been a nasty ruse but Chris took the almost crushed soap from his hand and then guided Vin's soap covered fingers to his ass. Vin felt his senses whirling when he realised what Chris was offering and there was no way he was going to say no. He swallowed hard when Chris turned his back to clasp a nearby rock, positioning himself expectantly. With trembling fingers, Vin teased the small ring of muscle, his soap-covered finger slipping inside. He could feel the softness of the inner wall beneath his sensitive finger tip, and slowly he eased in a second finger, gradually relaxing the tight muscle.

"Can't wait any longer, Vin. Do it."

With a deep, shuddering breath, Vin removed his fingers and guided his hardened shaft to the small hole, pushing gently but firmly against the entrance to his lover's body. He sighed when the muscle gave, feeling himself slip inside. He heard Chris moan, knew it was a mixture of pleasure and pain, and he halted, wanting Chris to feel only pleasure from his touch. He waited, his body trembling with the strain of holding back, until he felt Chris relax. His hand slid around one lean hip, finding and grasping Chris's pain-softened shaft, his fingers gliding along the length, his thumb rubbing over the sensitive tip as he felt it swell once more.

With easy motions, Vin rocked into the lean body, feeling himself go deeper with every thrust until he was buried to the hilt in that beautiful ass. His hand worked the shaft, dragging over the sensitive head with each forward thrust of his body. He felt a tremor run through the body beneath him, felt inner muscles tighten around him as Chris began to gasp and cry out. Warm fluid jetted over his hand only to be washed away by the falling water and Vin cried out as he filled that beautiful body with his own release.

Vin collapsed upon the broad back, his mouth clamping hard to the side of Chris's throat as the last of his climax slowly melted away leaving his whole body feeling pleasantly heavy and satiated. He stretched over his lover's body, his mouth releasing its hold to cover any available flesh with licks and soft kisses. Chris turned in his arms and Vin took his mouth in a deep and loving kiss, just as he had always dreamed of doing.

When he finally pulled back, Vin saw a new light dancing in those sea-green eyes, something that was all too rare - happiness and contentment. Then Chris's smile turned into a beaming grin as he looked at the wet but still dirty and tangled mane.

"Reckon you still need this, Vin."

Chris handed him the soap and then started to wade for the river bank.

"Chris?"

Chris turned and stared at him for a moment but their strange connection seemed to be working just fine as Chris answered his unspoken question.

"It's only a one-time if you want it that way."

"I don't."

Chris grinned.

"Reckoned that."

THE END


	2. The Sequel

"Reckon you still need this, Vin."

Chris handed him the soap and then started to wade for the river bank.

"Chris?"

Chris turned and stared at him for a moment, but their strange connection seemed to be working just fine as Chris answered his unspoken question.

"It's only a one-time if you want it that way."

"I don't."

Chris grinned. "Reckoned that."

"Want something else, too."

Vin gave Chris a sly yet bashful smile, his hand stretching out to offer his new lover the remnants of the crushed soap. Chris cocked his head to one side in confusion, then he laughed as he realised exactly what Vin was offering. He waded back to Vin and took the soap from his outstretched hand, quickly lathering it up in his own hands. Vin turned away from him, his hands splayed out on the rock before him, head arched back - and Chris reached out to gather up the long locks of dust-caked hair. He sighed as Chris slowly worked the soap suds into the tangled hair, agile fingers easing out the knots. Gradually, those fingers moved upwards until they had reached Vin's scalp. Vin moaned in soft appreciation of the strong yet gentle fingers that massaged away all the sweat and dust of the long ride. When those hands left him, Vin ducked his head under the cascading water, rinsing out all the soap to leave his hair feeling clean, but still not quite tangle free. He turned when he heard Chris moving away, too busy watching the play of muscles in that gorgeous ass to question where his lover was going *this* time.

Vin groaned in a different sort of appreciation when Chris bent over to retrieve something else from his saddlebag, thoughts of holding those hips real tight while he pounded into that delectable ass sending a renewed pulse of lust through his body. Chris turned, holding some object up in triumph, but Vin found his eyes raking down the length of that lean figure instead. His heated gaze came to rest on the quiescent shaft, hanging from a soft bed of dark blond curls. Slowly, his sharpshooter's eyes traveled back up the firm, muscular frame, taking in every detail, memorizing every line, every angle and every curve. His hands itched to travel across the ivory flesh, wanting to feel the sharpness of bone, the silkiness of firm flesh and the texture of a peaked nipple beneath his fingers. Finally, his gaze returned to the handsome face and Vin grinned slyly when he saw the shy embarrassment that had dusted Chris's cheeks. A sliver of a pink tongue was slipping across the kiss swollen lips and Vin felt his hunger for this man grow ever stronger as those green eyes captured his own.

"Come here."

This time it was Vin who gave the invitation, and he waited in breathless anticipation as Chris waded back through the water towards him. Chris stopped a few feet away, just out of reach, and held up a horse brush.

"Business before pleasure, Vin."

Vin grinned in acquiescence and turned his back, allowing Chris free rein to smooth the last of the knots out of his tangled hair. Firm fingers trailed the brush through his hair before softly skimming his shoulder and his back, the gentle caress bringing waves of pleasure coursing through his body with stroke after stroke until Vin could bear no more of the delicious torment. He turned and grabbed both of his lover's hands, pulling Chris forward until they were chest to chest. He planted soft, open-mouthed kisses down the length of the vulnerable throat, from jawline to shoulder, pulling back once to admire the evidence of his earlier lust, satisfied that he had already marked Chris as his own. His mouth traced a path back to those luscious lips, covering them, and moaning as they parted willingly to allow the kiss to deepen. Tongues dueled, twisting and caressing as their moans of pleasure reverberated through their joining.

The brush fell unnoticed, the small sound of a splash lost amidst the cries of growing passion as Vin's hands dropped to pull Chris tighter against him, reveling in the feel of that silken skin beneath his fingers. Evidence of their arousal nudged at their bellies, the hardened flesh rubbing over water-slicked flesh. Vin felt strong hands glide across his back, dipping lower until they cradled one ass cheek in each palm, pulling his body closer still.

They writhed together, grinding and rocking, the warmth of Chris's breath on his cheek, the soft gasps of pleasure caressing his ear as they moved towards annihilation. Chris stilled, momentarily, a soft cry spilling from his lips as a new warmth flooded between their close-pressed bodies and Vin followed moments later, his senses reeling as if he had been thrown into a whirlpool, spinning and turning in ecstasy before drowning in the sheer force of his climax.

When he finally floated back to earth he found himself still wrapped in that strong embrace, and realised they were barely holding each other up. He reached up and pushed a lock of fallen hair from the tall forehead, and smiled into the pleasure-soaked green eyes that held his own.

"Dropped the brush."

A smile tugged at his lips at the inane comment and Vin planted another soft kiss on the tip of his lover's nose.

"Won't have gone far."

Chris pulled him under the spray of water and, together, they rinsed away the evidence of their joint passion.

"Still several hours till sundown. We could set up camp, maybe wash out and dry some of them clothes."

Vin nodded in full agreement with the suggestion.

"Reckon I know how we can keep ourselves busy while they dry."

"I reckon you do."

THE END


	3. The Story Continues

Vin watched from his perch on a large flat rock as Chris returned to the dust covered duster and the dirty, dust-caked clothes lying upon it, wondering if he had ever seen a more beautiful sight. He saw Chris lean over to grasp his sweat-soaked long johns and groaned at the very tempting way that gorgeous ass was presented to him. He felt a stirring in his groin as he imagined parting those firm ass cheeks, his tongue swiping the length of the valley, teasing at the opening to that beautiful body.

All too soon, Chris stood up, sniffing at the material then holding it away in disgust. Vin watched as Chris moved back to his saddlebag, then groaned as he was treated to another erotic view as Chris sank to his haunches to inspect the contents. It occurred to Vin that he could lie here all day just watching Chris move about, but then reality hit him square in the forehead at the same time his raging hard-on hit his stomach. Watching was all well and good, but touching, holding... filling... that perfect frame would be a far more pleasurable activity. He pulled himself up to sitting, his still damp hair falling over his face momentarily before he flicked the wet strands aside.

Chris had moved back to the edge of the river and was crouching down, a bar of soap in one hand, the sweaty clothes in another. Vin moved and stood behind him for a long time, watching those agile fingers scrubbing at the long johns, soaking then pounding the material against a rock to loosen all the dirt. Eventually, Vin found he could resist no longer and he crouched down behind him, wrapping his arms around the lithe frame. His hands ran the length of Chris's arms until they reached his hands then, together, they kneaded and rubbed at the wet cloth. Vin's lips found the back of Chris's neck, softly nuzzling the fine hairs at the nape, breathing in the heady scent of this man. His teeth dragged at one ear lobe and he heard a soft murmur of appreciation as his tongue delved into the shell of the ear.

"Vin. Vin."

"Hmmm."

"Need to lay this out to dry."

"Can wait."

His mouth traveled along the vulnerable column of creamy throat in a series of alternating licks and nips, and Vin paused only to add another possessive mark to that ivory flesh, the weight of his body forcing Chris forward onto hands and knees. He spotted the soap lying just within reach and grasped it, lathering up his hand before dropping the soap back onto the rock. With his body still covering Chris's, Vin reached between them and stroke soapy fingers into the still relaxed hole. He felt Chris groan and press back onto his thrusting fingers, heard a gasp as he found that special place deep inside that always sent his own senses reeling.

"Vin?"

Vin gave a heartfelt grin, knowing what Chris was asking for, that husky voice sending shivers up and down his spine. He obliged, willingly, pulling out his fingers and guiding the blunt end of his hardened flesh against his lover. Vin pushed forward slowly, sighing when the bulbous head penetrated the tight opening, reveling in the heat surrounding him within the tight channel. He rocked forward, enjoying the sensation of those strong inner muscles clamping hard around him as he sank deeper into that gorgeous ass. His hand reached beneath their close-pressed bodies to grasp his lover's equally hard erection, his soap-covered fingers sliding up and down the length in counterpoint to his thrusts. His hips snapped forward, driving his cock deeper inside, enjoying the soft cries spilling from Chris's lips as each movement rubbed across that special place. Chris started to buck beneath him, his ass muscles clenching even tighter until he froze, clamping down hard, a long groan falling from him just as Vin's hand was covered in warm fluid. Chris had found his release but his trembling arms seemed incapable of supporting his weight any longer. Vin pulled him back, one arm clamped around the lean waist while the other teased the hardened peak of a nipple, driving himself deeper into that body until his own senses began to spin and he fell over the edge with a guttural moan of his own, his body suspended for eternity before crashing back down to earth.

Vin lay with his cheek against the sweaty back, his lover's name spilling from his lips like a mantra as he basked in the soft afterglow.

All too soon, he felt Chris ease himself out of his grasp and, still on his knees, Chris turned, his hands reaching out to cup Vin's face. Those luscious lips met Vin's, parting willingly to allow Vin to possess his mouth as surely as Vin had possessed his body. Vin sighed, his breath mingling with his lover's as he deepened the kiss, bending Chris back until he had forced the other man to the ground, his own slightly smaller frame covering the lean figure. Soft ripples of water lapped against his lover's face, the blond hair splaying out in the gentle current, making Vin imagine Chris was some exotic merman. He glanced down just to make sure there were legs rather than a fish tail, his mind already forming a new poem to describe the creature that he had claimed as his own.

Chris grinned up at him, admonishing him softly.

"Never gonna get them clothes washed and dried if this happens every time I bend over."

"It's your fault, Larabee."

"My fault?"

"Uh huh. You complaining"

"Nope."

"Good."

Vin did not try to hold onto Chris when his lover stood up, and watched as Chris dragged the clean but soaked long johns with him. He pushed up to his elbows, his eyes following as Chris wandered over to a large boulder, softly grinning at the obvious sign of discomfort from abused ass muscles as Chris stretched to lay out the damp material. Chris turned back to face him.

"What you grinning at, Vin?"

Vin dragged himself to his feet and held out his hand.

"Reckon we could both do with a rest."

Chris sighed but walked back and grasped the hand, allowing himself to be guided to the large flat rock. They lay down side by side, hands still clasped together. Vin gave a mischievous grin as he gazed into the deep blue sky.

"You gonna wash your shirt next?"

"Nope."

The grin grew stronger.

"Then I reckon we've nothing more to do till sunset except lie here."

"That's the way I figure it too... unless."

"Unless?"

"Unless you got something else in mind."

He grinned. When he woke up this morning Vin never expected the day to turn out this good. It had been a very long time since he had bedded down with someone he truly cared for and Chris being so willing a partner had made the day sweeter than he could ever have imagined. The thought of the town lying a few days ahead dulled his pleasure for a moment but then Vin realised that they still had plenty of time to explore each other. They had the rest of this day and the night ahead of them... and, if Chris was willing, then Vin planned to spend every remaining moment of this journey touching, caressing and loving that beautiful body.

THE END


	4. Chris Strikes Back

Even though the flat rock was in the shade, so the chances of getting burned were pretty slim, Chris found the idea of just lying around a little hard going. He was the action type, preferring to be doing something - anything. It was a hang over from his childhood where every minute of the day seemed to be filled with one chore or another. He had to admit it was good though, just lying here letting the warmth of the sun seep into his well-satiated body. He moved slightly and felt a pleasant twinge deep inside, a smile curling his lips as he remembered how that twinge had come about. He moaned softly as Vin's hand clasped his own tighter. Who would have thought that the man who once had run off with another man's wife would have desires for a man? But not just any man - for him. Then again, who would have ever thought that a man who had been married with a son would have desires for another man. He snickered softly.

"What you thinking about?"

"Us."

Chris turned his head and caught the shy smile that crossed Vin's face. He sighed.

"Much as I like this, Vin, them horses need rubbing down, and we need to set up camp for the night if we're staying here."

"Yep. Suppose so."

Vin sat up first, pulling Chris up with him and looked at his companion sharply as Chris winced. Chris gave him a rueful smile.

"Glad we're not riding on today."

"Saddle sore?"

"Could say that."

Chris saw the sly smile cross Vin's face and an evil thought slithered into his mind. It seemed Vin knew full well why Chris was feeling a little tender in certain areas, and there did not seem to be a huge amount of sympathy or remorse coming from that direction. Chris decided that it might be time to turn the tables, so to speak. But first, those horses needed to be cared for. Gingerly, Chris slid to the edge of the rock and let himself down. He wandered across to his horse, detouring slightly to pick up the brush that they had eventually rescued from the pool, and the bar of soap. He untied his gelding and led the big black into the pool.

****

The gelding stood quietly, obviously enjoying the attentions of his master as the heavy coating of dust and sweat was cleansed from his body. Vin watched from the top of that flat rock, mesmerized by the sight of those two beautiful animals together, enjoying the sight of ivory flesh against the black of the horse. His attention was caught by the fluid movement of bone and muscle beneath the pale skin as Chris scrubbed at his gelding's sweaty coat. Vin slipped from the rock and went to his own horse and, moments later, he and Chris were working side by side, exchanging soap and brush freely.

With a tap on the back of a front leg, Chris made his gelding lie down in the shallow water, making it easier for him to rinse off the soap. The gelding did not seem to mind at all but, all too soon, Chris was leading his horse back out of the pool. Vin watched from the corner of his eye as Chris tied the horse off as before, allowing the gelding plenty of freedom to reach both water and food yet still find a shady spot to stand in. Moments later, Vin had led his own horse out to stand alongside once more.

When Vin finished tying off his horse and looked up to see what Chris was doing, he noticed that the older man had returned to his saddlebags and was busy removing items needed for the night ahead. Vin stood and watched for a moment, his shaft filling at the sight of that lean figure bending over, his fingers itching to dance across the exposed flesh, to soothe along the broad back. It had been a long time since he felt this out of control. Hell, not even Charlotte, for all her womanly charms, had made his body feel so alive and wanting. He wanted Chris with every fiber of his being; his body craved to touch him and be touched, his heart melted at the sight and sound of his newfound lover, and his soul soared as poetry filled his head. He decided, there and then, that if he had the power to bottle up a single day of his life then this would be it.

"You gonna help me any, Vin?"

Vin grinned broadly at the admonishing tone. He had to admit that he had spent a fair few hours of this day just dreaming and fantasizing over that gorgeous lean frame. One small part of his brain told him he would do far better keeping his mind on the job at hand if Chris were to pull on some clothes, but the rest of his mind screamed in protest, not wanting to see that body hidden beneath even those tight black pants. Vin's eyes strayed towards those long legs, with the strong calf muscles standing out as Chris crouched low to pick up some items. He watched those muscles ripple when Chris stood back up, his eyes traveling upwards, imagining his hands - and his tongue - parting the fine blond hairs on the legs, grabbing at a few of those short curls with his teeth. The thigh muscles were just as long and lean, longer than his own, and he realised that this was where most of that additional height came from... those long, long legs. Vin wondered, momentarily, what it would be like to have those long legs wrapped around his waist, or thrown over his shoulders while he plundered that firm ass.

The blood rushing from his brain to his groin made him feel dizzy, but it was a sensation he reveled in. He tore his gaze away and set about gathering pieces of wood for the fire, knowing that the temperature would plummet come sunset. Next, he considered what they were going to eat. There was always trail rations but Vin had already spotted a few fish caught in the pool. He would not even need a pole and line; all he had to do was flip them out.

****

It was Chris's turn to stare, his eyes focused on the still figure standing knee-high in the pool, bent over with hands under the surface of the warm water. The sudden movement made him jump, but then Chris saw the fair sized fish that flopped about on the rocks, its mouth opening and closing uselessly as it tried to drink in the air. As there was no way it could make it back to the pool, Chris stayed where he was and waited, entranced by the skill displayed. His eyes took in the slighter figure, noting the whipcord muscles and tight ass. He wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through the denser hair across the muscular chest. His tongue stroked across his, suddenly dry, lips as waves of shiny, light brown hair fell like a shimmering curtain to conceal the handsome face from his view. Ten minutes later there were five fish, enough for them both to fill their stomachs that night. Chris left Vin to scoop up and prepare their meal while he went in search of some decent sticks to use as skewers. By the time Vin had finished gutting the fish, Chris had built the fire, leaving it ready to be lit come sunset.

He dropped to his knees and started to spread out his bedroll then paused, glancing back up at the other man. Chris grinned, realizing there would be no need to keep their bedrolls apart - not tonight.

****

Vin crouched down next to him, a small smile playing about his lips when he saw their bedrolls side by side, proof enough that Chris was interested in having a lot more fun. He reached out and stroked one finger down the length of Chris's spine, his smile widening at the way the back arched wantonly, seeing Chris's head thrown back, and hearing that husky moan of pleasure fall from those kiss swollen lips.

"All them chores finished, Chris?"

"Uh huh."

"Good."

Vin's single finger was joined by its companions as his hand caressed one firm ass cheek, enjoying the silky texture of the pale flesh against his calloused palm. Vin rose back to his feet and took a few steps until he was standing in front of the still kneeling figure, his groin level with Chris's face. He gasped as strong hands gripped his hips and an inquisitive tongue reached out to swipe at the hardened flesh that arched towards his belly. Chris looked up, the mischievous glint in those smoky green eyes sending a wave of expectancy rushing through Vin's body. Vin held his breath as that tongue came back, stroking up the length of his shaft from root to head before swiping across the tip. He gasped again as the supple point eased beneath the foreskin, gently pushing it back before delicately tasting the droplets of precome. Vin reached out to the tousled blond hair, his fingers carding through the sun-kissed strands, muscles tensing with the desire to grip that head firmly and force his demanding flesh into that luscious mouth. He was on the verge of begging when Chris took mercy on him, those still swollen lips parting to take the head of his engorged shaft inside. Vin groaned aloud, head thrown back, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he was engulfed in that hot, wet cavern. His fingers tightened around the strands of blond hair as Chris began to suck and lick, alternately, at the sensitive head. Vin could hold back no longer, his body starting to rock, his hips thrusting as he forced more of himself inside that teasing mouth, the delicious sensations overpowering him as he felt the first tingle of his approaching climax.

"Chris? Chris? I... Oh.."

His whole body seemed to melt, a warmth radiating outwards from his groin that consumed his entire being sending him soaring. His knees buckled, no longer able to hold his own weight and he fell from the heights of passion into the strong embrace of his lover. Vin opened his eyes to find he was lying on his back with Chris straddled above him, his body was still glowing with the embers of spent passion. He gave Chris a lopsided grin as that talented mouth came down to meet him, murmuring appreciatively against the soft lips as his tongue flicked out to taste the bittersweet essence of himself mingled with the heady taste that was Chris alone. Their mouths slid apart, open kisses falling upon any available flesh. Vin grabbed at Chris's arms, holding him tight as his mouth sucked hard on the offered throat. He pulled back to admire the livid red mark of passion he had left upon the ivory skin, a perfect match to the one he had planted on the other side earlier that day, then Vin flipped them both over until he was lying on top, looking down into lust-darkened green eyes.

Vin pulled back until he was straddling the lean body, his gaze fell to the silken steel shaft.

"Got a problem there, Larabee?"

"You know damn well I have."

"Want me to do something about it?"

Vin smiled as he felt a fine tremor go through the body beneath him. He leaned over and latched on one hardened nipple, teeth raking across the sensitive bud before he swiped at it to ease the sting. Vin pulled back again, his heart almost bursting with the knowledge that Chris was lying here all hot and wanting - for *him*. Vin was about to stand up when he noticed Chris's open saddlebag was in easy reach, the soap just visible. He held the palm of his hand out to Chris.

"Spit."

Chris looked at him for a moment in confusion but then did as requested, those desire-filled eyes following Vin's movements as he reached for the soap and, adding some spit of his own, managed to get a fair lather going.

Chris drew in a sharp breath as he watched Vin's fingers begin to stroke in and out of his own ass, his eyes glazing over in pure unadulterated lust as Vin finished preparing his own body before stroking the remaining lather along the length of Chris's hardened shaft. Vin positioned himself above, his eyes locking with Chris's as he guided the blunt head into his own body, gradually sinking down onto Chris. The sight of those green eyes closing in ecstasy sent a shock of pleasure racing through Vin's body. He squeezed his inner muscles tight around the thick shaft avidly soaking up the inarticulate response as Chris began to moan and roll his head from side to side. Vin raised himself until he was almost free then sank back down, seeing Chris's unseeing eyes snap open in pleasurable shock. He could feel the strong body beneath him desperately trying to thrust, but Vin kept up with the slow up and down movement until he had Chris crying and begging incoherently for more. When he felt Chris was unable to stand any more of this exquisite torture, Vin rolled them both over, muscles gripping Chris tightly to hold him inside.

****

With his movements no longer restricted, Chris plunged into the willing body beneath him, his frantic thrusts sending him higher and higher until he was sobbing in relief as he fell over the edge into a mind-shattering climax.

Chris collapsed, feeling the dampness of his own sweat-slicked body sliding against Vin's sweaty chest, every nerve ending tingling as his oversensitive body floated back down to earth. He barely noticed being rolled onto his back, his legs pushed back, but grunted in a mixture of unexpected pain and pleasure as he felt Vin's hard shaft push inside. Chris had no strength left, lying in a boneless heap as Vin plunged deep inside his body, quickly reaching a second satisfying climax with a long drawn out moan, the hot fluid jetting into Chris's relaxed and fully satiated body.

Chris moaned as his legs were released and Vin pulled out, flopping down to one side with an arm and leg thrown over Chris possessively.

They lay together for a long time, fingers gently caressing each other's overheated skin.

"Sundown in less than an hour."

"Hmmm."

"Gonna need to clean up some while it's still warm."

"Hmmm."

"Vin?"

Vin opened one sky blue eye and peered at his grinning lover.

"Never took two baths in one day before, Chris."

"Not even if I wash your back?"

Chris stood up, offering a hand to his reluctant lover, his grin widening at the heavy sigh of acquiescence when Vin relented and grabbed his hand.

"Only if I can wash yours after."

"Deal."

****

Vin reveled in the feel of those gentle hands rubbing over his still sensitive skin, massaging away any remaining aches from their lovemaking. He loved the way Chris paid particular attention to his groin but had to admit that not even the sight of Chris's beautiful ivory skin and soft green eyes could bring a spark of life back to it. He was fully satisfied - for now.

Vin licked his lips in eager anticipation of what they could do later, once he had time to regain his strength.

The temptation to loiter was strong. Vin's hands spread soap over his lover's strong pectorals, across the six-pack stomach and then lower still to caress the softened sex but then they quickly rinsed off; neither man wanted to be wet once the sun had set.

An hour later they were warm and dry, wrapped in blankets, seated side by side by the campfire with thigh against thigh, watching the sparks and the flickers of flame curl upwards as the dry wood crackled and burned. The sun had set and the darkness was only pushed aside by the glow from the fire. The welcoming aroma of cooking fish and fresh coffee filled the air.

"Reckon this has been the most perfect day I can remember."

Vin turned to Chris, his eyes wide open in surprise. Knowing what Chris had in the past, before Ella Gaines had destroyed his life, it had never occurred to Vin that even *this* day could ever compare with those memories of times gone before. The knowledge that Chris shared his feelings about this day make it seem even closer to perfection. As he took a sip of the hot coffee Vin realised that the day might be over but there was still the night ahead of them, and tomorrow. He grinned; many tomorrows if he had his way.

THE END


	5. Return of the Boys

It was the dawn chorus that brought Vin back from a deep, restful sleep. He could feel an unusual warmth along the whole length of his body from cheek to toes but the momentary confusion gave way to full remembrance of the day before, and Vin felt his own lips curl into a satiated grin. Some of that warmth tickled against his cheek as his partner moved, and Vin opened his eyes, gently rocking his head so he could nuzzle against the soft strands of golden hair feathering across his face. Vin inhaled the scent of clean hair, recognizing the perfume of soap mingling with a musk that was pure Chris. Another scent flowed over him, sending his blood racing through his veins to pool in his groin; the heady, sharpness of spent passion.

Vin wiggled his hips, reveling in the feel of that firm ass against his growing erection. His body was curled around Chris's back, one arm and one leg flung over the other man possessively. His arm was wrapped under Chris's, circling the broad chest, his fingers splayed across one pectoral. He slid the palm over the silky skin, feeling the different textures from the soft golden hairs that sparsely coated the chest to the bumps and ridges of a hardened nipple.

Vin could feel the sharpness of the spine and the softness of warm naked flesh against his own chest, his own nipples hardening as they rubbed against the well-defined body, his arm tightening so he could press closer into that heat. Vin's leg wrapped itself over Chris's lean thigh then curled, almost snakelike, to trap the long leg against his own. He slid his leg up and down, feeling a tickling sensation at top of his foot as it rubbed over the darker blond hairs covering his lover's calf.

A soft moan of pleasure fell sleepily and Vin kissed the nape of his lover's neck as Chris began to stir in his arms. Vin's hard erection found the crevice between the firm ass cheeks and he thrust gently, enjoying the friction that pushed the foreskin aside, his own precome lubricating the warm valley. He pressed a hand between their bodies, grasping his own shaft and angling it between the slightly parted legs. The sensitive head of his shaft pressed against the small pucker of muscle, the friction eased by the soap and seed still slicking the soft surface. The sleep and passion relaxed muscle gave, the body in Vin's arms tensing as the thick head penetrated the ring of muscle. Vin nuzzled against the side of Chris's throat, his mouth latching onto the vulnerable flesh, teasing, licking and nipping the tender skin, uncaring of the rasp-ness of new beard growth against his sensitive lips. He sucked hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder as he thrust himself deeper into the willing body, his fingers tweaking the raised nub of one nipple before traveling down the lean torso. His hand closed around Chris's erection, thumb smoothing over the tip to spread a dewdrop of precome along the slit before the pad of his thumb rubbed across the sensitive glans. Chris trembled against him, his shaft hardening further, soft moans filling the void between the quickly taken breaths.

Vin rocked slowly, his hips pushing forward to fill the hot channel, loving the feel of those silky ass cheeks against his groin and thighs. His hand mimicked the thrusting of his body, fingers starting to fly along the length of the swollen flesh as he began to pound into the beautiful ass. Chris froze, head arching back, a cry caught in his throat as he came. Hot, slippery fluid coated Vin's fingers, inner muscles clamping hard around Vin's shaft. A warmth spread out from his belly, coiling round his groin and radiating out along all his nerve endings, sending Vin spiraling out of control, his senses overloading. Vin felt the heat of his own seed against his ultra-sensitive head as it was released, pulse after pulse filling the hot channel.

Vin tightened his grip on Chris, holding his slowly softening shaft deep inside his lover's body as the last of his passion ebbed, basking in the wonderful sensations that still swept over his whole body. He nuzzled against the shell of Chris's ear, feeling a shiver of delight race through the body held in his arms.

"Morning, Chris."

"Hmmm..."

Finally, his softened sex slipped from its human sheath and Chris turned in his arms until they were face to face.

"If I can ride today without any discomfort it'll be a miracle."

Vin smiled as he gazed into warm, satiated green eyes before softly touching his lips to the smiling mouth, his tongue snaking out, easing the lips apart before delving into the wet cavern. Chris murmured appreciatively around the intruder, his own tongue sliding and caressing in response as the kiss deepened, lovingly but no less passionate. Eventually they had to break apart, dragging air back into their starved lungs.

"Best start early."

Vin sighed. If he had his way, they would never go back. He would take Chris away with him, take to the mountain trails, needing nothing but the warmth of his newfound lover by his side.

"Gonna clean up some."

Vin watched Chris climb to his feet, the blanket slipping from his body as Chris stretched to ease the kinks out of his back. The sun chose that exact moment to climb above the horizon, its first ray striking the tall, lean body, highlighting the spun gold of his hair, reflecting off the creamy flesh with a radiance that made Chris glow with an ethereal light. Remembrance of camp side yarns filled Vin's mind, Josiah's deep voice relating tales of princes and kings, of gods, demigods and demons. His memory supplied a name for the beautiful creature that stood before him, basking in the light of a new born day - Adonis. Within his mind, Vin composed another poem, one that would never be written down and yet would always be remembered. He sighed as the spell was broken, watching Chris wander down to the water's edge, his less than elegant movement testament to the tenderness he had to be feeling. Vin felt a moment of remorse but, once released, his passion for this man just could not be tethered. He adored the sensation of sinking into that willing flesh, feeling the taut, lean body impaled upon him, writhing against him in wanton abandonment.

Vin followed Chris down to the water's edge but paused, unwilling to go any further as Chris waded into the river, watching his lover tense as the cold water touched his heated skin. In another few hours the heat of the sun would warm the pool but for now, the coldness of the past night held it still. Chris sluiced the water over his chest and stomach, his nipples hardening, body shivering, goosebumps rising as he rubbed away the evidence of his own release before dipping his lower body beneath the surface for a moment. Vin felt envious of the droplets of water that clung to the shivering frame, his sharpshooter's eye following the path of one crystal clear droplet as it ran down the center of Chris's chest pooling momentarily in the slight indentation of navel before falling again to weave a path through the dark blond curls. The soften sex and sac had tightened, drawing closer to the body in search of warmth, just as Vin had snuggled closer during the cold night. Vin sighed as those long, agile fingers cleansed away the remainder of the milky seed that trickled out from deep inside his ass. The fingers froze in their movement and Vin raised his eyes to find a smoky green gaze upon him.

"Figure you're not taking a dip before we leave."

"You figure right."

Chris grinned at him, and Vin felt his breath catch at the way that smile lit up the often pensive features, letting him see the boy still visible in the man.

"Reckon you should smile more, Chris."

The grin faltered, but then was replaced by something else entirely. Vin could see the mischievous glint in those bright eyes and quickly backed up towards the camp. He knew that look all to well and had no intention of finding himself submerged in that freezing water.

They prepared a quick breakfast, then, barely an hour after the sun had risen, they were saddling up. Vin glanced sideways, watching with devilry for the wince he knew would be coming when Chris mounted his horse. He was not disappointed, enjoying the knowledge that Chris would be thinking about him - and what they had done - with every jarring step of his gelding. He felt a slight twinge himself as he swung his leg over his own horse, and grinned as he remembered how he had been taken by Chris the day before.

****

The day passed by quickly and Vin sighed. The closer they came to the town, the more distance Chris seemed to put between them. So many times Vin had wanted to reach out and touch him, his fingers itching to brush across those luscious lips, to trace the outline of that Cupid's bow and smooth the indentation on the lower before claiming Chris with his own lips. Eventually he did reach out, tugging gently at the sleeve of the black duster and watched as the handsome face snapped round.

The hard glare softened, a smile curving those perfect lips but not before Vin had seen the fear and concern quickly veiled in the, suddenly, too expressive eyes.

When they stopped for the night, Vin was almost certain his advances would be rebuffed but instead, Chris melted into his embrace, softly begging to be loved. Their lovemaking that night was gentle but no less intense as Vin sank into the inferno of Chris's body, his thrusts deep and slow driving them both onwards and upwards to a soul-shattering climax, then they held each other close as they both fell back to earth.

Vin smoothed a lock of sun-kissed hair from the tall forehead and lapped at the spilled seed that streaked the lean torso, tasting the very essence of his friend and lover. He could not resist moving back to kiss the swollen lips, his tongue encouraging Chris to savor the bittersweet taste of his own seed.

He sighed when he felt Chris's trail rough hands smooth a path down his chest, moaning appreciatively when those fingers curled around his own chest hairs, hissing when Chris tugged at a few. He loved those slim fingers, loved the way they teased his flesh, pinching his nipples, stroking along the softness of inner thigh. He adored those hands, the way they cradled his balls, rolling them gently in their sac; loved the way they clenched and unclenched in his hair when he took Chris in his mouth just as he adored the tight, bruising grip on his hips when Chris pounded into him. Also, he loved those long limbs, the way they wrapped themselves around him, holding him tight against the firm body as legs entwined and arms circled his chest.

Everything about this man was beautiful. Every line, every curve, every angle - every scar - was something to be explored with hand and tongue, something to be cherished. Vin felt something tear in his own heart as he added another mark to that body, knowing his sign of possession would be fleeting, fading away too quickly.

They spent this last night on the trail wrapped in each other's warm embrace, bodies spooned together perfectly, but the dawn came far too soon and, not long after, they were back on the trail with only a few miles to go.

****

As they drew nearer to the town, Vin felt the mantle of responsibility settling over Chris as surely as the dry red dust settled over their bodies. He chewed at his lower lip, bringing back to mind Chris's words from that first time.

 _It's only a one-time if you want it that way._

Vin had to know if Chris meant those words. He grabbed the sleeve of Chris's duster, drawing both horses to a halt just around the bend from the town.

"Still don't want this to be a one-time, Chris."

A dazzling grin broke across the brooding face and Vin reached out to cup Chris behind the head, drawing the other man into a soul-deep kiss when he realised that, for once, their silent communication had failed them. He wondered how long Chris had been brooding about this, concerned that Vin may no longer need him once they were back in the town. He wanted to drag Chris off his horse right here and now, throw him to the ground and ravish his body - and dust be damned. Vin slipped his hand beneath the duster, dragging the shirt from the dark pants so he could touch the silky flesh beneath, all the while their tongues battled and entwined.

****

They broke apart quickly as the sound of horses came pounding from around the bend and, seconds later, they found them surrounded by their five associates.

"Well, howdy boys. We were just coming to find you. Had a telegraph telling us you'd left several days back and we kind of expected you to ride in yesterday."

"Buck was worried after that trouble at Jericho..." JD jolted forward when he felt Buck dig him hard in the ribs. "What? What did I say? I was just repeating what you..."

"Don't pay the kid no mind... I was just concerned about them ten dollars you owe me after our last poker game."

Nathan's concerned voice cut across the banter.

"You okay, Chris?"

Chris glanced across at Vin, noticing the way he had started slapping at the dust to draw attention away from his flushed face and lust-darkened eyes. Chris licked his dry lips, wanting nothing better than to gaze into those deep blue pools and see love for himself reflected back. He felt the heat rise in his own cheeks at the mere thought of his lover and knew he had to get himself back under control. Chris cleared his throat, ignoring the way Ezra, Nathan and Buck eyed him curiously as he fought to reclaim his equilibrium after that passionate kiss and those equally passionate thoughts, still feeling all flustered and aware that his clothes were in disarray.

"Yep. Been a long ride."

Chris kicked his horse to urge him forward, the others quickly falling in beside him as they carried on to the town. In his peripheral vision he could see Ezra riding up, forcing himself between him and Vin, giving them both a thorough look over but those card-sharp emerald eyes lingered on him longest before Ezra spoke, his tone as dry as the trail dust.

"It is plainly obvious that Mr Larabee and Mr Tanner took a detour to slake their carnal thirst - just as I expostulated."

Chris felt the heat rise in his cheeks once more, noticing a similar reaction from Vin, not quite certain of exactly what Ezra was implying but realizing those sharp eyes had probably seen the trail of red and purple passion marks along his throat.

Buck insinuated himself between him and Ezra, his hand reaching out to pull at the collar of Chris's shirt.

"Well, I'll be. You old dog. Who was it? Maria down in Purgatory? Or that little filly at the saloon in Eagle Bend?"

Chris pulled out of Buck's reach, giving his oldest friend his sternest glare but finding it did nothing to wipe the lusty grin off Buck's face. It was Nathan who pushed through next, eyes scanning Chris's neckline. His dark eyes were smiling, enjoying the discomfort of their leader.

"Hmm... I see what you mean, Ezra." He grinned but then that grin faded into confusion. "Some of them bites look a few days old while others look fre..."

His dark eyes widened, flicking towards Vin then back to Chris, but Chris found he could not meet the shocked but knowing gaze, not wanting to confirm Nathan's suspicions about them. He was saved from having to do so as they entered the town, moving quickly to the livery so they could see to the horses.

Chris noticed that Vin glanced away when he started to dismount and was unaware that his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to control the pain from his abused ass muscles, the tight expression being spotted by the youngest member of their group.

"Saddle sore, Chris?"

****

Chris muttered something that sounded like, "Could say that," but, otherwise, seemed to ignore JD's question. Vin noticed that it was Josiah who gripped JD's shoulder when the younger man was about to pursue that line of inquiry with Chris.

"Reckon I'd be a little sore too after so many days in the saddle, JD. Why don't we leave Chris and Vin to get settled."

Yosemite stepped forward.

"I'll take care of them horses for you both."

Vin found his eyes meeting the green gaze for the first time since they met up with the others on the trail, their connection in full working order as they found themselves in accord.

"Thanks."

"Much obliged."

They handed over the reins and grabbed their saddlebags, Chris using the moment to quickly adjust his clothing, tucking his shirt back in before they stalked from the livery, side by side. JD charged after them, still full of questions while Josiah trailed behind.

"Hey, where're you going?"

Vin glanced across at Chris then, in unison they chorused a single word.

"Saloon."

Vin brushed ineffectually at the pale red trail dust that had him covered from the top of his cavalry hat to his buckskin boots, sending out a cloud that set JD skittering off a few paces, coughing and choking. When Chris paused just outside the saloon with a similar intention, JD rushed passed them both and sought refuge within the darker interior. Pushing aside the batwing doors, Vin was surprised to find that nothing had changed. The same crowd hung around the bar and Ezra had taken his usual seat at the table that always seemed to be left vacant for the Seven. Ezra was casually fondling the ever-present deck of cards, long fingers sifting and shuffling and always the ace of spades making a reappearance. Josiah slumped into a seat between Ezra and Nathan, then sloshed a good measure of whiskey into a shot glass and downed the contents in one swallow.

No-one gave him and Chris anything more than a casual glance.

What did you expect, Tanner? Ain't no signpost on your hat to say what you been doing with Chris.

But there was something... had to be, for it was obvious to him that Nathan had an inkling of what had passed between him and Chris. Vin kept his hat low over his face, despite an urge to check it for that signpost, and took a sip of whiskey but his eyes were alert, watching the others closely. Buck kept eyeing Chris strangely, his gaze always traveling to that ring of bites barely visible above the collar of Chris's shirt before shifting over to, surreptitiously, look for similar signs of passion on Vin's throat. Vin decided to break the awkward silence that had descended around the table, broken only by the snap of the playing cards being deftly shuffled over and over.

"Storm's abrewing."

"Yep. Feel it in these old bones. About time this dry spell ended. This heat can make men a little crazy. Make them do things they wouldn't pay no mind to otherwise."

Vin had a feeling that comment was being directed towards himself and Chris as Josiah rarely spoke except to preach in some fashion. He sighed softly. Then again, it could always be his own paranoia working harder than usual. He watched as Chris tipped his head back to drain the last of the whiskey from his glass, the vivid red, purple and green bruises becoming more obvious, then Chris pushed back his chair, still unable to completely cover the wince of discomfort as he rose to his feet. Vin felt hysterical laughter start to bubble up inside him. No matter what, he had no regrets and, if he had his way with this man, Chris would be walking around gingerly every day for the rest of his life.

"Where are you going now, Chris?"

Chris looked across at JD, while everyone else seemed to focus on their appointed leader.

"Bathhouse. Shake some of this dust before I head out to the shack."

"Wait up, Chris. I'll come along with you."

Vin could not prevent his eyes from following his lover's dusty frame as Chris walked a little stiffly from the saloon, closely followed by Buck who had placed a friendly arm upon the dark-clad shoulder, feeling an spike of jealousy rise at the easy way Buck could touch Chris in public. He almost missed JD's statement and Ezra's extremely dry riposte.

"He sure looks a little stiff from all that traveling."

"I assure you, a saddle had little to do with Mr Larabee's current predicament."

The bright green eyes bore into Vin's, the warm, teasing glint cooling the heat of his embarrassment and anger as Vin realised that Ezra knew exactly what they had been doing but was offering no censure. It was then that Vin realised that Ezra had been far more relaxed in Chris's presence than he had ever been before. Gone was the tightness of posture, the hard glint in the bright green eyes as if he was waiting for some put down. It was as if knowing the reason for Chris's tenderness made him feel, if not a little smug then most certainly a little less in fear of being judged by Chris and found wanting. Ezra's words seemed to confirm Vin's thoughts.

"It seems our Mr. Larabee is just a man after all."

The response was out of Vin's mouth before he had time to think it through.

"Ain't just a man to me."

Those green eyes softened and Vin saw something in them, a strange longing or an envy before he replied softly.

"No. I expect Mr. Larabee is far more than just a man to you."

Vin's eyes flicked away from Ezra to the others, seeing grudging acceptance in the pale blue, full acceptance in the dark eyes but confusion in the third set. JD was searching everyone's faces for some sort of clue, obviously not wanting to let his imagination run away with him and believe what his head was telling him. Nathan lay a comforting hand upon his arm, calling his attention away from Vin and Ezra.

"Don't concern yourself none, JD. I'll explain it all to you later."

****

Buck hounded Chris into the bathhouse, listing name after name of women he had known - or wanted to know - trying to find out who had been in such a passionate tumble with his friend. For the most part Chris ignored him, pulling the blanket curtain shut around the newly filled tub before starting to strip off his duster. Buck pushed his head between the join of the blankets, another name falling from his lips but his eyes widened when he found himself looking down the business end of Chris's gun. He used his forefinger to push the barrel aside.

"Now that ain't no way to treat a friend, Chris."

He heard Chris sigh in exasperation before dropping the gun back into the holster. Buck stepped inside the enclosure and watched as Chris reached down to untie the knot holding the holster firmly against his thigh before reaching up to unbuckle the belt. The silver-studded black leather slid easily from his lean hips and it was placed on a high stool next to the tub, in easy reach of its owner. Chris sat down on a lower stool and held one leg up.

"While your here you might as well make yourself useful, Buck."

Buck grinned and grabbed the heel and toe of the boot, tugging hard. He dropped the dust-caked boot onto the floor and grabbed the other, pulling smoothly until it came off. Chris stripped off his stockings and dropped them onto the slowly growing heap of clothes.

When Chris started to tease open the buttons of his shirt, Buck realised he expected him to get lost, but Buck was not going to be deterred from finding out who the exciting filly was. He decided to try a different approach.

"Blond, brunette... a redhead... or dark-haired?"

Chris glared up at him and Buck held his hands up defensively, backing up a pace.

"Can't blame a man for asking."

"Brunette. Now are you gonna let a man take a bath in peace?"

"Sure."

Buck earned himself another glare when he chose to make himself comfy on the low stool as Chris vacated it. He grinned when he saw Chris shake his head in resignation, those long fingers returning to the task of unbuttoning the dark shirt. Chris turned away as he pulled off the shirt, letting it drop to the floor on top of the other dust covered items. Those tight, dark pants came next and Chris winced as he wriggled out of them, kicking them aside until he stood clad only in his long johns. Buck raised his eyebrows at the questioning look Chris gave him, wondering why Chris was being so reluctant to strip. It would not be the first time he had seen him naked, probably would not be the last either.

Chris seemed to be fighting some inner battle then, suddenly, he turned his back on Buck and unbuttoned the long johns, letting the baggier material fall to the ground. He stepped out of them quickly and climbed into the tub, but not fast enough for Buck to miss seeing the large hand-shape bruising over the pale hips.

"Lord, Chris. Must have been one big woman to leave hand prints that size on your butt."

"Weren't with no woman, Buck."

Chris ducked his head under the water leaving Buck staring at the dust-coated surface, completely stunned. He closed his mouth when he realised it was gaping open, his mouth forming a tight line as he waited for Chris to come back up.

"Did you get him?"

"Get who?"

"The man that raped you."

Chris snorted in derision, closing those big, green eyes and turning his face away from Buck.

"Didn't get myself raped, Buck."

Buck found his own eyes closing in relief, his worst fear, that someone had set upon his friend and raped him, seeping away. That relief was short-lived when he heard the softly spoken words which followed.

"Asked for it. Wanted it. With him."

Realization came in a flash as, suddenly, all those meaningful glances between the pair of them made sense.

"Vin."

Chris made no attempt at denial, just carried on scrubbing the trail dust from his skin, those green eyes narrowed to slits as he waited for Buck to pass judgment on him. Buck swallowed hard.

"Well, as Josiah says, this heat will make a man..."

"Don't intend to stop just because the weather changes."

Buck looked around him, suddenly realizing he had risen to his feet and was pacing about the small enclosure. He returned to slump back down onto the stool.

"Well, I can't say I didn't know about your liking for men. Just thought you put that behind you after finding Sarah..."

"Sarah's dead, Buck."

"I know." Buck lowered his voice, his words softer in understanding. "I know. And if he's what you need to be happy then who am I to stand in your way." Buck looked hard at the travel-weary figure. "He does make you happy?"

"Yeah."

Buck sighed, the irrepressible side of his nature resurfacing.

"He ain't my type, Chris. Got purty hair, all soft and... and those big baby blues, but I can't vouch for how good he'll look in a dress."

Chris sniggered, the thought of Vin in a dress catching him the same way as it did when they first considered putting Ezra into a dress to cause a diversion in Wickes Town.

"Don't want him in a dress, Buck. Want him just the way he is."

Buck nodded.

"I just hope you know what your doing, Chris. I'll leave you alone now."

Buck strode out of the bathhouse with mixed feelings, his thoughts in a whirl as his mind formed visions of Chris and Vin writhing together - naked. He realised he ought to be disgusted but it was a strangely compelling image. The other thing Buck realised was that, in all the places he had been, and of all the women he had known, only Mary Travis came even remotely close to being another Sarah. He had once entertained the thought of seeing Chris married to Mrs Travis but that had quickly faded as his knowledge of the feisty widow grew. He knew she liked Chris, might even love him after a fashion, but she would never be content with him the way he was. She would want to change him into a respectable figure like her belated husband.

He slumped into a chair outside the sheriff's office and stared out across the street, watching the shadows lengthen as the afternoon passed by.

The more he thought about it the more he realised that, if Vin had been a woman, he would have been perfect for Chris. That thought made him sit up straight. Why the hell should it matter if Vin was a man or a woman? As long as they cared for each other, respected each other - and Buck had seen plenty of evidence of that over the past few years.

With his mind now free from concerns for his best friend, Buck let his thoughts wander back to the saloon where Inez was still refusing his advances. He toyed with his mustache as he considered his next course of action in his plan to win her over.

****

The air was heavy with impending rain, the temperature starting to plummet as soon as the sun dipped below the horizon. The gentle breeze that had been stirring the dust and dry debris of leaves, sending them twisting and dancing, seemed to drop for a moment, as if the whole of nature was taking a deep breath, before the first cold gust came along the length of the valley. Thick black clouds started to fill the dusk sky, covering the evening star like a blanket, casting shadows across a strangely pallid, gibbous moon until even it was hidden behind the thunderheads.

The shack was just a patch of darkness ahead of them but the big, black gelding had been there many times and knew that rest, water and a feed were waiting there for him. He plodded along, picking his way through places where the trail narrowed with ease. His head lifted and he began moving a little faster when he knew the end of the journey was close at hand.

Chris unsaddled the black and let him loose in the small corral then waited while Vin did the same for his own horse. He would tether the horses under the lean-to later, before the storm hit, but for now it would do them good to have a little freedom.

Chris knew by feel alone where the lamp was and soon had the inside of the shack bathed in its amber glow. He stoked up the stove with the firewood that had been left there for that purpose, then set about lighting this too. Meanwhile, Vin started skinning the rabbit he had caught earlier, light glinting off the sharp blade as he worked. He tossed various vegetables into the pot with the chunks of rabbit meat and set the whole mess on top of the stove to stew.

By this time the wind had picked up, its fingers toying with the trees until all that could be heard outside was the rustling of leaves and branches, and the occasional snicker of the horses.

Chris and Vin worked side by side as they coaxed the horses into the lean-to, knowing it would keep them warm and dry should the expected torrent of rain arrive. A flash of forked lightening heralded the start of the storm, its brightness momentarily blinding the two men. Chris started counting, slowly, the way his father had taught him until he heard the deep rumble of thunder.

"Reckon its about nine miles away."

"And closing in."

They went back inside, checking the windows were lashed down tightly then bolting the door. The aroma of rabbit stew was drifting through the single room, making their mouths fill with saliva as their stomachs protested the lack of food for too many hours.

"Won't be ready for an hour yet."

"Poker?"

"Rather poke you."

Chris felt the heat rise in his cheeks, but it was not the only part of his body filling with heated blood and rising at that crude suggestion. His heart began to beat wildly, and he licked suddenly dry lips as a strong hand reached out to caress his face. His lips parted as a thumb traced across them, the nail dragging across the indentation in his lower lip, and he found himself willing that thumb to return so he could draw it into his mouth and suckle it. He sighed when Vin seemed to read his thoughts and Chris ensured that, this time, there would be no escape. He grasped the thin wrist, drawing the whole hand towards him and treating each finger to loving caresses with his mouth. He licked and sucked at each digit, all the time watching the sapphire blue of those eyes being quickly swallowed by the dilating pupil until only a corona of blue remained.

Chris released the hand, his own fingers moving to the buttons of his shirt but Vin shook his head, his hands reaching up to halt the movement.

"Mine."

****

Vin's soft voice was husky with barely restrained lust, his normally sure fingers trembling as they teased each button open, revealing bare flesh, and he paused only to tug the shirt from the dark pants. Once opened, Vin pushed the shirt from Chris's shoulders, mesmerized as the weight of the material dragged it from the body to pool on the floor at his lover's feet, revealing the well-defined chest and strong shoulders.

"You taken to wearing no underwear?"

Chris smiled, his eyes closing as Vin ran the flat of his palm across the plane of the chest, rubbing over the nipple until it puckered and stood proud and wanting. He leaned forward, his tongue tracing the same path, licking into the valley between the pectorals, lapping across the firm muscle, occasionally stopping so sharp teeth could tease the fine blond hairs, finally reaching his goal. Strong hands grasped at him as his tongue swiped over the pink disc, teeth raking across the hardened nipple before he suckled on the sensitive bud while his fingers teased and pinched its companion. Vin paused, his ear pressed against the gently perspiring flesh as he listened to the rapid heart beat. His head was dragged up and his mouth taken in a bruising kiss, a tongue arrogantly forcing its way into him to duel with his own tongue. Vin forced the invader back, attacking Chris's mouth with a ferocity of his own. He felt those long fingers tangle in the waves of his hair, clenching around the strands as Chris weakened under the onslaught, willingly surrendering to the intruder that ravished the hot cavern of his mouth. Vin flaunted his victory with swipes along the ridged palate, tongue licking the soft inner cheek before trailing over the sharp teeth. He sighed, his breath flowing into his lover, breathed in and exhaled with a deep moan that reverberated back through their joining to sing along his nerve endings.

Their mouths slid apart, his lips planting open-mouthed kisses across the strong jaw line, dipping beneath to suck the delicate flesh of the offered throat, adding new marks that stood out vividly against the creamy skin. His own body was aflame, sparks flying though him as the rough wool of his shirt rubbed against his own sensitive nipples, his lower body grinding against the hard bulge in the too tight pants.

Vin pulled back, gasping for breath, desperate to regain a little control before all was lost. He did not want to waste this. He did not want to find release in his own pants. He had better plans than that. Slowly, he pulled the bandanna from his neck, pushed aside the braces then opened his shirt, shrugging out of the rough material and letting it fall to the ground, uncaring of where it landed. All the while, his gaze held the desire-glazed eyes of his lover.

Vin opened the fastenings to his pants to ease the pressure on his own swollen flesh then reached forward, his fingers easing aside the fastenings to release Chris from his denim prison, watching as the hard shaft sprang free. He trailed one finger up the length, following the throbbing vein to the spongy head. His fingers curled around the shaft, easing up to the tip and then flowing back down, dragging the foreskin aside to increase the sensitivity. Vin soothed the droplet of clear precome across the glans, feeling Chris's hands reach out to grip his shoulders, hearing his breath catch in his throat as a tremor ran through the entire length of his body.

Vin eased the pants over the narrow hips, crouching as they lowered, his eyes capturing every inch of revealed flesh on the journey down. He was pleased he had suggested they take off their boots earlier, leaving nothing to impede the loss of that tight denim. He took advantage of his position to part the lean thighs, his hand running down the silky softness of inner thigh as he moved forward to nuzzle the tight sac, inhaling the musk that was uniquely Chris. Hands in his hair urged him higher but Vin pulled back, sucking on two fingers before allowing his head to be guided to the engorged flesh standing proud from a bed of dark blond curls. His tongue rimmed the head before his mouth closed over the tip, sucking and licking across the sensitive glans. His saliva slicked fingers traced the crease between the ass cheeks, pausing only when they found the tight ring of muscle. One finger rimmed the edge teasingly before pushing inside. Vin stroked along the soft inner wall, stretching the muscle slowly, thrusting his finger gently in unison with the suckling on that hardened flesh. Two fingers replaced the one, and Vin relaxed his throat muscles, taking Chris deeper inside even as his fingers thrust into that tight, hot channel. Chris moaned, hips bucking forward uncontrollably as one finger raked across the small bump deep inside, almost gagging Vin as the thick tip of his shaft touched the back of Vin's throat.

Vin pulled back, his fingers abandoning the hot channel, hearing a moan of desolation from his lover, feeling Chris's fingers tighten in his hair, desperately trying to hold him in place as he tried to thrust back into Vin's mouth.

Vin knew Chris was ready for him. He reached onto the table top for the oil he had set out earlier, pouring some of the scented fluid onto his hand, then he urged Chris down onto his hands and knees. Vin knelt behind his lover, his oiled fingers slipping easily into the relaxed hole before the remaining oil was coated along his own engorged flesh. He guided the blunt tip into position and pushed against his lover, his hands holding the lean hips tightly, pulling them back until he felt the head slip inside. His hand snaked beneath Chris, oiled fingers curling back around the still hard shaft, then he rocked into his lover, feeling himself go deeper with every gentle thrust, using every bit of control he could muster to stop himself from burying himself into the tight channel in a single push. His hand around the hardened flesh worked in harmony with his thrusting body, his other hand pulling Chris back in counterpoint. Vin paused only when he was buried to the hilt. He wriggled his hips, grinding his groin against the warm flesh of the firm cheeks, his hand squeezing the shaft, bringing a moan of pain-filled pleasure falling from his lover's kiss swollen lips.

Vin eased back out then thrust in quickly, the moan turning to a cry of pleasure as his engorged flesh rubbed across that special place. Vin felt his control slip with every thrust until he was pounding into that perfect ass, his thighs slapping against the raised ass. The cries tumbling from his lover mixed with his own guttural moans as his body raced towards oblivion, dancing for a single moment upon the precipice before falling over the edge to plummet into the abyss. The sensation doubled, almost painful in its intensity as strong muscles clamped around his pulsing shaft, a jet of hot fluid scalding his hand as Chris fell headlong into the abyss beside him.

They collapsed together onto the cold wooden floor, breathing erratic, sweat-slicked bodies trembling from the sensations that had seared their nerve endings. The warmth that had spread through his body lingered as Vin rolled to his feet and pulled Chris up with him. They staggered the few necessary feet and dropped onto the bed, limbs entangled as the afterglow continued to spread its warmth through them. Vin could hear the thrumming of his own blood rushing through his body, could feel the racing pulse of his lover against his skin. Gradually their breathing eased, their heart beats slowing and Vin smiled as Chris stretched languidly beside him.

"You okay, cowboy?"

"Better than okay. I'm fine. Real fine."

Vin smiled at the contentment in the sleepy voice. He felt damn fine too. He had all he had ever wanted wrapped up in this one lean package. Vin sighed contentedly, eyes closing as he wrapped himself tightly around the warm frame, secure in the knowledge that Chris would be his forever.

Above them the first patters of rain began to fall, quickly moving to a crescendo as the torrent hit, the rain thrumming across the wooden roof of the shack, pouring across the earth and washing away the trail dust.

THE END


End file.
